


Max Geyser

by OmoYasha



Series: Omovember 2020 [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoYasha/pseuds/OmoYasha
Summary: Omovember Day 11: Public AccidentWho knew water was super effective against rock type trainers as well as pokemon?
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie & Melon | Melony
Series: Omovember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998742
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Max Geyser

**Author's Note:**

> This is about pee. 100% nothing but pee. Just to be clear.

All he had to do was get through the match.

Initially, Gordie had been… not exactly _excited,_ it was hard to be _excited_ about anything involving his _mother_. But even as he’d been nervous and annoyed at the prospect of an exhibition match against his mum ( _Melony,_ you don’t call other gym leaders _**Mum**_ ) he’d also looked forward to a rare opportunity to show her what he was made of.

Gordie was a _fantastic_ trainer, and he knew it – Melony might still think of him as a kid, but he had his own style, and his own fans, and he was plenty strong enough to be a gym leader in his own right. It was his first year alternating with her for the Circhester gym, and so far she’d spent the _entire season_ cooing over him like a baby. It was embarrassing!

Maybe if he could win this battle, he could also win a little respect.

But now the battle was dragging on and on, and he was _really_ regretting all the water he’d drunk to stay hydrated for this morning’s match. He had to pee _so bad_ it wasn’t even funny. 

Who knew water was super effective against rock type _trainers_ as well as pokemon?

He fought to keep from fidgeting – to maintain his cool exterior despite the way his boxers already felt _unsettlingly damp_. He was hyper aware of all the fans cheering in the stadium around them – of his mother across the pitch, of the rotom camera broadcasting their fight up close on the screen.

He had to stay cool, stay focused – they were on each on their last pokemon, he could do this!

Gordie threw his pokeball in the air and instructed his Coalossal to Gigantamax, eager to finish off with a flourish and cut and run for the men’s room. He was doing well in the battle – this was doable!

Across the field, his mother mirrored him, raising her arms to Gigantamax her… her…

…her _Lapras_.

… _how had he forgotten her Lapras_.

A chill of panic shivered up his spine. Not at the thought that her Lapras might beat him; no, he’d taken _all_ his mother’s team into account planning his strategy, and he was still certain he could win.

But Lapras was ice- _water_ type. It knew surf. And in its Gigantamax form, that meant…

“G-Max Volcalith!” He shouted, trying to suppress the frantic anxiety in his voice. Like a nightmare – just as he _knew she would_ the second he saw that Lapras – his mother pointed an arm in direction.

“Lapras! _Max Geyser!”_

He cringed, despite his best efforts to keep a straight face, certain he’d felt himself leak at the sound and sight of the powerful, gushing stream of water.

Normally, Gordie’s style was all about steady, elegant finesse – today, he’d just use G-Max Volcalith as many times in a row as it took to get him into the bathroom to release his own _Max Geyser._

He struggled through the next turn – the residual damage from the G-Max attack should be enough that he could knock the Lapras out on his last Gigantamax move. He could tell that Melony saw it too – and with a burst of speed, her Lapras managed to get off one last attack on Coalossal. And it used _another Max Geyser_.

The unexpected blast of water is more than he can handle – even as the announcers are declaring him the winner, he felt the floodgates open, hot urine running in burning rivulets down his legs, steaming in the frosty cold of the Circhester Stadium. He froze for only a second, the noises of the crowd a stressful, deafening cacophony.

_This couldn’t be happening, but it was._

He didn’t look at the crowds. He didn’t look at the cameras or the screens. He especially didn’t look at his _mother._

Without a word, Gordie recalled his pokemon, turned tail, and fled for the locker room.

Needless to say, despite his victory, the match did _nothing_ to discourage Melony from babying him in the seasons to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little one-shot for omovember - character choice on suggestion of a friend.
> 
> Find me at omoyasha.tumblr.com !
> 
> I love all kinds of comments and reviews. :)


End file.
